My Addiction
by iloveRedX
Summary: Raven and Robin are over... him and Starfire are together. So why is Raven and Robin still intimate? Why is Red X now a vampire and only drinking Raven's blood? What is going to happen when Red X promises to protect her body and her heart? Please give it a chance. AND REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Late Night Visit

**I AM SORRY FOR MY MISSPELLING OF RAVEN IN THE PREVIOUS VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER! I USE ravyn AS MY PEN NAME ON ANOTHER SIGHT AND MY COMPUTER AUTOMATICALLY MISSPELLED IT! MY SINCERE APOLIGIES **

**Hey Everyone. Okay…. I am still working on my other stories. I am, however, fighting a serious depression that I am trying to overcome. I am coming to terms with the face that I had an addiction and I let him completely ruin me. I need to get my story out so this is how I am. **

**Raven: Me. Well mostly me lul**

**Robin: lets call him bob. My ex that continued to persue me, seduce me, and suck the life from me even after he got a new girlfriend. I fell into his clutches and into his lies. **

**Disclaimer: nope I don't own. **

**P.S please give it a chance?**

"Raven!" I turned to see Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, and my current boyfriend, running to catch up to me. I smiled a slight smile and stopped my walking to let him catch up. Once at my side, he grabbed my smaller hand in his as we walked along the rocky shore. Smiling as we walked, he bent to pick up a stone trying to skip it along the waves before another rolled in. I laughed as he pouted and lightly kissed the back of his other hand. He grinned and picked me up over my shoulder before taking off in a run toward the waves. I squealed happily.

"Robin, put me down!" I screamed out too late as I felt the cold water embrace both of us. I bolt of the water laughing and looked to see him come up at the same time. He smiled at me before pulling me into his amrs.

"I love you Rae," he whispered in my ear. I smiled happily and leant to kiss his lips...

_Pound pound pound!_ As I bolted awake I was startled out of my dream with a groan.

"What," I screamed out through the door my heart pounding. I barely heard the response through my door and groaned sitting up. Slinging the covers off my legs, I stood slowly still light headed from my sleep. As I made my way to the door, I wrapped my cloak around me and over my head. As I opened my door I saw none other than Robin standing there. My heart clenched but I bit back the emotion. "What?" I repeated slowly turning my back on him to look at the clock. _It's only 3 A.M… Shit… _I thought to myself, already knowing why Robin was at my door. He proved my point by wrapping his arms around my waist calmly lowering my hood.

"I missed you," he whispered as he laid a kiss upon my neck. I tried to stay strong and turned to face him.

"You should leave," I whispered urgently, the desperation evident in my voice no matter how I tried to fight it. I looked up at him. He had grown taller over the years of being my leader. His black hair was messy and lying flat and his mask, newly removed, was sticking out of his boxer pockets. From his state of dress, and him actually being in my room, I could tell he and Starfire had not slept together. I was always his second choice…

"Baby, please…. One more time…. I love you!" He beged as he pulled me against his chest, covering my mouth with his. _Baby…. _He knew what that word does to me… I crumbled under his touch, my walls breaking. I wrapped my arms around him signaling my surrender. He grinned against my lips, that stupid grin, and backed me into the bed. He ripped my cloak off of me, before beginning to pleasure my body. My room was already sound proof from when I was very private and wanted to keep everything, including my music, to myself. My moans turned to screams of pleasure as he worked my body with his.

An hour or so later, he collapsed beside me, cradling my body against his. He planted a gentle kiss to my forehead as he fell asleep. I began to cry silently shaking in his arms. _I am such a whore… _I thought as I untangled his body from mine and stood on shaky legs. As I looked down at his face, as he slept so contently, my heart began breaking all over again. I sighed and walked to the shower to try and cleanse the guilt from myself. Stepping into the shower, I finally let the tears fall. The dream played in my head of happier days. About five months prior, Robin had been my boyfriend for over a year. I clenched my fist as the memories overwhelmed me…

_Over a year earlier:_

… "_I thought you loved her…" I whispered as Robin pushed me against the training room wall. What had started as a normal training session had blew out of the water as soon as I walked in on a sweaty, shirtless Robin. I remember his eyes catching mine and it was as if a fire had started and spread through our veins…I saw him in a new light, one I have never seen before. He had caught my body and lips to his in a kiss so fast I could not think. I looked back up into his mask with wide eyes and bruised lips._

"_Raven…I love you…I don't know why I've never realized it…Raven…" he whispered bringing my lips to his in such a sweet, loving kiss. I didn't question it anymore, I just gave into him..._

_Two Months Later:_

_I pushed at Robin lightly as I felt his hands creep into my pants. He leaned up, his bright green eyes sparkling with that of a predator. I gulped trying to keep my will against him and failing miserably._

_I don't know if I'm ready…" I whispered feeling him began to grind against me. I moaned under my breath as he continued touching and teasing me, making me forget what I was saying. I woke up two hours later with a content smile and nestled into his arms. I love him… and I will marry him. It's okay I thought to myself…_

Present Day:

Thinking of that night brought me back to the harsh reality. I stepped out of the now cold shower and sat down on the bathroom floor curling up in a ball. I took off my bracelets, the ones wore whenever my leotard was off, and looked at the scars. Yes… the scars from my self-mutilation and self-hatred. I reached and grabbed the nearest razor, clenched my teeth, and made the first cut. I cursed quietly watching the blood run over my white towel. _Another one in the trash_ I thought with some sick humor. The pain began to fade way too fast and I made a series of other cuts along my wrist. I only stopped once my hands started shaking. Standing slowly, I bandaged my wrist and began cleaning the blood up. As soon as the evidence from my dark deed was cleaned up, I walked into my room to find Robin gone. _Of course he is gone… doesn't matter who you cheat with, you always go back to the girlfriend. _I thought with a grimace. I began getting dressed (it was already 6 A.M) and took care to cover the bulge of the bandage on my wrist. I looked around my room, still filled with the unmistakable scent of sex, and walked out before I started to get sick._ Not that I don't deserve it… I am sleeping with my best friend's boyfriend. God I am such a whore… _I sighed at the thoughts running through my head as I created through the floor to the kitchen. I looked around the dark kitchen before preparing my tea. As the water boiled I heard a distant ruffle. As the door opened, my big brother, Cyborg, walked through.

"Morning Rae," he smiled and ruffled my hair as he passed to no doubt make waffles. I grimaced and turned back to my tea too upset to talk. Cyborg, obviously not thinking anything of my silence, began rummaging through the fridge. By the time my tea finished, Robin had come down stairs fresh from the shower.

The team was shocked when Robin and I broke up, even more when he started dating Starfire not a week later. Star and Robin had been in Gotham almost a month dealing with the criminals while Bruce was off with Justice League. He had particularly asked me not to intend for fear of Robin and I becoming a distraction to each other. Obviously he didn't plan on those two to start something. Robin and I broke up while he was over there, over a text message, and the day he got back he had a new hickey on his neck. I had smiled and played the happy friend. Truth be told I had already forgiven Starfire and Robin. However, once he came to me that first night back, I knew I would never forgive him or myself.

Before I let myself get lost in the thoughts of that night, I heard the alarm go off. I sighed as I made my way to the main screen, careful to avoid Robin. I heard the other two team mates come into the lobby as Robin began reading through the emergency report.

"Alright guys. We got Red X robbing the jewelry store downtown!" My eyes widened behind my hood. We hadn't heard from Red X in months. The last time we fought him, he had saved my life from a major backfire in Robin's plan. He had threw a bomb into the keg room below the deck of the missile ship. X had teleported me to the dock and watched as my other friends swam to safety. I had watched with mild ire as Robin carried Star bridal style onto the shore before giving his new girlfriend mouth to mouth. I had felt Red's eyes on me as I watched my friends calling my name and looking.

"What happened to birds of a feather, fly together," he had questioned amusement in his tone. I looked at him and felt his shock at the amount of hatred in my eyes.

"This bird is dead." With that said I had left him standing there and flown to meet my teammates. I felt Robin wrap his arms around me with a silent thank God and my already crushed heart broke me.

"Raven!" I shook the memory from my head and flew after the other ones on our way to fight the dark thief, the sunrise at our back.

**Review? Pm? And tell me…m or t?**


	2. Enter: Red X

**I do not own.**

As we neared the jewelry store that was being robbed, I slowed down and chanted my mantra. My emotions were completely and totally out of control. I sighed and followed the team through the newly broke glass. Somewhere in the back of my mind I questioned the broken glass. Red X had never before purposefully tripped the alarm. I felt my uneasiness worsen as I floated silently above the floor. I looked around, searching for any sign of stolen goods or broken glass. Seeing nothing I voiced my opinions.

"Something is off," I stated simply coming to a halt. Robin turned, along with the rest of the team, and rose one eyebrow. "Nothing has been stolen." Before the team had a chance to say anything a voice chuckled from the shadows.

"Nothing…yet." X stepped out barely, letting the sunrise shadow some of his body. He looked almost like a dark…god standing there with his newly acquired muscles rippling under the skin tight suit. I felt my palms grow sweaty and internally cursed myself. 'You're already fucking your leader. Get a grip on yourself!' Robin grew tense and took out his staff.

"Titans go!" With that said, Robin lurched at X. X sidestepped the attack and went straight for Starfire. Her hands began glowing and she stood in a defensive stance. However, Red X jumped _over her_ and ran for the stairs. Star blinked a few times before turning to chase him. She was met with a kick in the gut, sending her flying to the floor.

"Nighty night titans," he whispered under his breath, throwing what was obviously a smoke bomb into the room. Before it hit I teleported to the roof, knowing the stairs he took led only up. Sure enough, he busted through the door not even heavy breathing. When no one followed behind him, I came to the conclusion that the bomb must've caught the others in its grasp. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he took a step closer.

"I hoped you would get away," he said crossing his arms over his chest. I felt my nerves grow wary again. I held my ground not wanting him to see it.

"What are you really here for X?" I was proud of myself, keeping my voice level. He chuckled darkly.

"Would you believe me if I told you I needed your help?" I tilted my head lightly narrowing my eyes.

"My help? You, a thief, are asking for help from me, a hero," I asked indecorously. He laughed lightly, his voice modulator making it evil, chilling me to the bone. "I don't see what is so funny, Red X." He stepped closer and I could feel his lips curl into a smirk. I took a step back and felt his smile growing. Growling at myself, I stopped and sighed. "What do you need? What could you possibly need my help for?" He stayed quiet for a few minutes, long enough for me to turn my eyes up to the clear sky. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was a shade of pink and yellow. The sky was a light blue and the breeze was subtle, just enough to stir my hair.

"You must have noticed my absence for the past few months." He waited to see my nod before continuing. "I was attacked… I had been on a job. I can't go into detail now, your friends will wake soon, but whatever attacked me… it did something to me." He began wringing his hands nervously. Though he was trying to guard his emotions I could sense anger, uncertainty and…fear.

"X…?" I stepped closer feeling this pull to him. I frowned as suddenly I sensed a darkness in his aura. What the… "Tell me…" He looked up into my eyes.

"I am a vampire." He said doubt ringing in my ears. My eyes widen and I stared at him studying. Vampires were, of course, real. Much like demons, they are on the darker side of reality. Many do not live in on earth or even in the dimension. I reached out, tentatively testing his aura and felt him flinch at my intrusion. I ignored his reaction and dug deeper. Sure enough, it was there. There was the signature of whoever had changed him. I gasped suddenly as the mark struck home with me, as if I should have known where it was from. I rushed back into my body my eyes wide and lightly panting my breath.

"What? What did you see?" He stepped closer and put his hands on my shoulders. I stepped back out of his grasp with a hiss.

"Do NOT touch me," I growled eyes flashing. Seeming unfazed, he motioned as if I should answer him. "I think… when a vampire is made, a mark is left in the aura. It is like a signature that tells other creatures what you were. I am not sure but I believe that specific mark is in one of my books back home. I am almost positive of it." I crossed my arms knowing that the team will wake up.

"So will you help me?" I pointedly looked to him.

"What do you even need my help for ex?" He sighed and crossed his arms matching my stance.

"I am not used to this Raven. Even now… there are a few complications. Please, Sunshine," he whispered stepping closer and I could feel his heart thrumming in his chest and his sincerity. "_Please_," he repeated desperately. I closed my eyes. 'Say no Raven. You have enough on your plate. Don't do it…' I opened my eyes to see him, the great and cocky thief, on his knees clutching his stomach. Before I had a chance to question, I felt the teammates begin their descent up the stairs.

"Shit," I mumbled and grabbed him teleporting him to my room. "Stay here." I gave him a pointed look before going back to the rooftop. I got there just in time to fake being passed out. As soon as they hurdled through the door and I heard my name being screamed. I faked a groan and slowly sat up as if I had a headache. Robin was kneeled by my side, his emotions crazy with worry. I saw his brow stiffen as he refrained from reaching out to touch me. I felt my heart clenched and turned away to see the worried eyes of my brother. I smiled slightly and took his offering hand.

"You okay, girl," he asked as I dusted off my cloak. I nodded and felt Robin touch my shoulder.

"What happened, Raven," he asked, his voice almost as emotionless as mine. I closed my eyes keeping my back to him.

"I chased him up to the roof after escaping the gas mask. We wrestled for a while until he pushed me down. After that I guess he got away. I'm sorry," I whispered trying to sound regretful though I was really guilty. Cyborg patted me on the back as if to say it was okay. "So what did he take?" Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"He took nothing. I am not sure why he showed up tonight, after almost 3 months, to steal nothing. Perhaps he was just warning us he was back." Everyone nodded in agreement. They turned to go give their statement to the police but I reached out a hand to stop Cy.

"Do you think I could go on back? I'm not feeling too good," I asked not entirely lying. I felt sick to my stomach about leaving X alone in my room. He smiled and nodded gently kissing head. I smiled a little and disappeared landing in the middle of my room. I looked around as the hair on the back of my neck began rising.

"I missed you," I heard a dark voice from behind me. I froze as I realized it wasn't the modulator I heard but his real voice. His voice was like liquid chocolate. It was deep and dark and so… sultry. I turned slowly to face him and I felt my heart skip a beat. He had his masked pulled up to reveal his nose and mouth and I couldn't help but gasp. Even in the darkness of the room I noticed his beautiful, flawless tan skin. His lips looked almost too full for a man, too alluring. Was it his looks or his vampire qualities that drew me to him? Before I could think, he had me pressed against the wall. Shocked, a book exploded from the shelf. In the back of my mind I secretly hoped it was nothing special. "tsk, tsk tsk Sunshine," he whispered leaning his face into the crook of my neck. I felt my muscles tense. "You should learn to control yourself… then again… I'm not doing such a good job of that now am I?" I felt a shiver run down my spine as his breath washed over my skin. I felt as if I had fallen under a spell and was drugged. I felt him drag his lips up the length of my neck and couldn't help the thoughts that traveled to this morning. When Robin kissed my body it was always rough. Robin and I rarely did anything slow. But red x…. it was silk brushing over my skin. He dragged his lips slowly down my neck, stopping to nip everyone once in a while. I felt his new fangs graze across my skin, pulling the neck of my leotard down. I arched into him immediately about to give him every ounce of my blood if he just didn't stop… Suddenly he froze and in the blink of an eye, he was stepped away. At the absence of his body I slid down the wall suddenly gasping. I felt flushed with fever as I looked up to see the tense male in front of me.

"I am sorry," he said his mask pulled over his mouth. I shook a little standing up and hugging myself. "I haven't drunk yet… I tried… I… a woman... I can't consume human blood. The smell of it is repulsive and the taste is like drinking dog shit." He laughed lightly and looked to the floor. "Yesterday I had been out in town when… I walked past the pizza place and I smelt something so mouthwatering. I traced it with my senses and it was you, Raven." He looked to me and I was glad I had somehow calm down. "You smelt like rain… rain and chocolate, if that's believable." I felt the urge to blush and looked down.

"So what made you stop," I asked without thinking. He tensed again.

"You've been marked by someone already." He stepped closer and I felt my heart speed up. He gently tugged down the neck of my leotard and poked. "You have a hickie." I sighed and pulled away from him to try and think straight. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone…" I sat down on the edge of my bed, surprisingly comfortable with him in the room.

"I'm not," I whispered under my breath. I felt Red's shock and he stepped to kneel in front of me.

"I wouldn't take you for that type Sunshine," he said tilting his head. I growled and him and turned my face away.

"You don't know me." I stated flatly and crossed my arms.

"That may be true, but I do know you are one of the strongest people I know…" I said nothing and I felt him touch my chin, turning me to face him. I looked up at him, my heart beating in my ears. He studied me and lifted his mask back up to his nose. "So you do not wish for his mark?" I looked down biting my lip, trying to keep my powers stable.

"I… I love him. I am powerless to him… but no I do not want it." I looked back up hearing Red X growl.

"Doesn't Robin know that he can't have everything?" I flinched hearing his name and went to move back. "Wait princess. I am about to give you what you wish for." I frowned curiously and went to back away. He grabbed my arms and I heard a pillow blow up as I realized what he was going to do. He pulled my body flush to his and pressed his lips to mine. Even with the refrain on my arms, he touched his lips to mine gently. I felt his lips trying to caress mine into acceptance. A few seconds later, I relented to his touch. I found myself kissing him back urgently almost desperately. It was nothing like kissing Robin. Robin was a boy but X… I moaned lightly. Sensing me caving in, he ran his hands up my arms and into my hair pressing closer. I gasped and pulled back for a breath. He lightly pulled my hair and tilted my head back. I felt him trace his lips down my neck in sensual kisses.

"I'm about to erase his mark from you with one of my own," he growled before sinking his teeth into my neck. I gasped, my eyes shooting wide open as an unimaginable amount of empathy rushed through me. I felt his lust begin to fuel my own arousal. I felt his hunger and parched throat as my blood began to sooth him. Physically, I knew I was unintentionally grinding my hips into his but I couldn't control my body. His heart beat began to match my own erratic one. I felt his hand trace down my curves slowly, his lips now sucking my neck harder. I felt my body began to weaken. Before his hand touched my breast he moved it to lean up on it. He ran his tongue over my neck, effectively closing the wound. I looked up to him and felt my breath quicken. He grinned and leaned to lightly kiss my lips. "I guess this means you will help me?" I glared at him but nodded quietly, not having the strength to fight him. Even if I did, I wouldn't. Something was strange. He could stomach my blood but not human's? Definitely strange. I felt my eyes begin to close and wiggled lightly, trying to get him off. X laughed and rolled off of me, pulling my chest into his. He began caressing my hair and I sighed happily. Before I drifted off I couldn't help but think of how wrong it was. 'So you're fucking your leader and letting a villain drink your blood? Smart move Raven.' I sighed before drifting off into a sleep filled with dreams of an ex-boyfriend and a new sexy viral god.

**God that was terrible…..Review people **


	3. New Plan and New Feelings

**Hey everyone… so this chapter is filled with limes so please read carefully. Im not quiet sure how I like this so…. I beg for reviews. Pms. Ideas. Please? I do not own.**

I woke later with a stunning realization that for the first time in over a year I had slept peacefully. There had been no nightmares, no knocking on the door, and no alarms. I laid silently watching as the sun made its way down the sky, the pink and yellow hues creating a beautiful sunset. My eyes widened suddenly. _Sunset… _I bolted up eyes wide at the fact I had successfully slept all day. I heard a grunt and turned to see Red X still on the bed beside me. He was laying on his side, his arm draped across his stomach where he had most likely been holding me. I frowned and walked silently into my bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I leaned and lowered the edge of my leotard grimacing at the hickie he had left on my tender skin. _Robin is going to be mad… _I felt a stab of guilt before it was overran with hatred. _ Let him, _I thought standing straighter with determined eyes.

"Admiring my work?" I turned to see X leaning against the door frame, his muscles defined in the shoes. I bit my lip and looked into his mask wondering what happened to the emotionless girl I once was.

"No… I was just making sure there were no fang marks." I held my chin high, hoping he didn't notice the look of guilt earlier. He chuckled and walked to stand behind me, his arms encircling my hips.

"I didn't leave any of those marks my dear Raven," he whispered nuzzling my neck through his mask. I bit my lip against watching us in the mirror. His big hands spread the expanse of my stomach, the heat of his body scorching me through the material of my leotard. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly my body fit to his despite the height difference. As he continued nuzzling, I couldn't stop the flood of fire that filled my veins and traveled straight to my chest and between my thighs. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips as his hands moved to grab my hips, holding me closer. I heard his growl through his chest, growing louder as he pressed himself closer to my bum, making obvious his reaction to this chemistry between us. I couldn't help but wonder if the chemistry was in my blood, or more than just a vampire need. I leaned closer to him just as a bang sounded on my door. I sighed and looked at X before walking to my door. Making sure he was out of sight, I inched my door open to see none other than Robin standing there. I lowered my head fixing him with a look that spoke my one question. 'What?'

"I have been knocking all day Raven. Where have you been?" I frowned lightly furrowing my eyebrows.

"I have been asleep all afternoon… peacefully sleeping." I couldn't believe neither Red nor I had woken up. Perhaps he had and just let me sleep... Suddenly Robin forced his way into my room and my eyes widened before I saw that Red X was gone. I still felt his aura which told me he was probably in the closet. I turned to Robin crossing my arms and saw him staring at me.

"You're telling me you slept through the knocking and yelling? Straight through breakfast, lunch and dinner? You?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I thought of blowing up but found that I was irrationally at peace. Besides he technically had a right to be worried because I never slept past sunrise even after a battle.

"Robin I was exhausted after last night and the fight," I whispered walking towards the desk in the corner of my room. I felt X again, as the desk was placed next to the entrance to my closet, and the calmness deepened. When I faced Robin again I was confused to see a smirk on his face. I grimaced as I ran over my words. _Last night… _I closed my eyes and knew he was moving closer. When I felt him touch my face, I looked up to see him kneeling in front of me.

"I wore you out huh?" As he asked, he ran his hands slowly up my legs from my knees towards my thighs. I trembled as the butterflies began, just little flutters compared to the fire of Red X. I frowned and looked back to tell Robin to leave but was interrupted by his lips. I heard him moan as I kissed him back falling back into the familiar and safe…. But it wasn't safe. I turned my face suddenly clutching my eyes shut. He wasn't safe…. He hadn't been in months. I squeezed my eyes shut against the disappointment I felt coming from Robin. _Don't let him get to you…_ Robin continued to massage my legs sending his worry through the physical touching, knowing that the contact worsened my empathy. I felt his concern, his lust, his want and felt a touch of anger rise up in me. He was trying to control me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I flinched again and rolled back in the chair until it hit against the desk.

"I'm not feeling well," I whispered knowing I honestly wasn't well. I was so screwed up in the head and heart I might as well have been on a stupid soap opera Starfire liked to watch. At her name I felt my resolve strengthen. "I believe I hit my head when I fell. I don't feel a bump but my headache is crippling. Perhaps that is why I slept all day." I felt Robin's concern again as he reached up and ran his fingers over my scalp, his fingers probing for even the slightest bump. Feeling none he sighed and sat back on his haunches.

"Maybe you should let Cyborg take a look. It could be something serious even without a bump to it." I rolled my eyes and felt myself settle back into the Raven I once was. I was comforted by the feel of annoyance towards Robin.

"Robin, I am fine. I believe it was just a minor concussion. I am going to get some tea and then sleep." I added emphasis on sleep knowing he would stay away if he honestly 'loved' me.

'Does he love you?' I felt the question probe my mind, Knowledge taking advantage of my clarity. I knew he felt something for me as it was obvious from his caring. But deep inside I knew he did not love me.

"Okay Raven. I will walk you down to the common's room." He held out his hand, and I cast a look towards my closet. I felt somehow thrilled to know I was almost alone with X again. What was worse; a boy that plays with your heart and cheats on your best friend or a man that was newly burdened with vampirism and had a taste for your blood?

"Uh no thanks Robin… I am going to take a shower first," I said walking towards my dresser to get my things. I felt his arms encircle me as he pressed himself to me. I bit my lip knowing his question before he asked it.

"I wash your back you wash mine?" He had uttered those words so many times during our relationship and even afterwards. I closed my eyes ashamed. "Come on Rae… Let me make sure you get good and clean." He nuzzled my neck and the butterflies started again, my breaths coming in quick pants. _No no no no…._ I begged him to stop internally before he completely pulled me in. Even Red X couldn't save me then.

"Robin I really do not feel good," I whispered my voice shaking. He chuckled darkly and ran one of his gloved hands down my hip murmuring his appreciation under his breath. His hands, his scent, his…presence was enough to drive me insane. As much as I hated to admit it, I was still in love with him. He was my first lover, my first kiss, my first everything and I couldn't resist him…

"What about Starfire," I pleaded one last time, attempting anything to get his hands off of me. He froze behind me and I waved a little flag of victory before it was quickly tore.

"Starfire… she isn't you. She is all innocence, all romance. Raven she doesn't know how I like it… How to…please me like you do baby." I whimpered as my body betrayed me, going weak in his arms. Surrendering to the beast that was Robin. Surrendering to the monster that was worse than the one in my closet… With my surrender, Robin grinned and pulled me into my bathroom.

"I have to get my wash cloth from the closet," I whispered avoiding looking at him stripping his clothes off. I walked to the closet and before I had a chance to touch the door Red X barged through. I flinched feeling his anger and his hatred. I knew it wasn't towards me, however.

"Don't you dare," he whispered dangerously gripping my upper arms shoving me against the wall but not hard. I felt him press his body again me and I looked up at him trembling. I was left to wonder against where the _hell _had Raven gone! "Don't you dare get into that shower. Damnit Jewel he is using you!" He whispered harshly, body shaking as it pressed against mine. He saw the shame in my eyes and growled leaning to put his lips to my ear. "Say the word Raven. Say the word and I will kill him." Before I had a chance to respond, I heard Robin calling to me from the shower. The old fear kicked in, a fear I hadn't felt since the last time I refused him…

_Flashback: "Raven come on we have time!" Robin whispered in my ear from his place between my thighs. I pushed him off growling at his persistence. "Robin I told you I have to go. I promised Cy I would help him with repairs!" Robin forced himself back on me and pushed me down, his eyes growing dark. "I said yessss." He whispered before ripping my panties away plunging deep inside me. After he finished, he finally realized I had been crying and realization hit him. He began crying and like an idiot I forgave him believing it to be a one-time thing. _

Little did I know it was not the last time. He had eventually took advantage of me three times. He had proceeded to cheat on me…_On New Year's…_ I shook myself from these thoughts unwilling to let Red X see the pain and heartache I was carrying. I couldn't tell him… I cast Red X a look and his emotions instantly cut off. He nodded his head and let go of me. I felt my heart speed up and I stepped closer.

"Don't… I'm sorry!" I whispered and he just shook his head teleporting away. I looked down before shamefully walking to the bathroom. Once there I stripped down, uncaring about the bandage on my arm anymore. Robin had long known I cut. I had stopped when I was with him but after we broke up and after I continued to lay in his bed, I had started back. I walked into the giant shower, looking to see Robin reclining against the shower wall. I felt my heart pick up seeing his hair hanging wet and down falling across his forest green eyes. The water was cascading over his wiry muscles. I covered my breasts with my arm knowing that he liked how shy I was. What he didn't know is it was more than shyness. It was self-hatred of my body's reaction to his.

"Forget the wash rag?" I looked confused before remembering my excuse.

"Yeah I guess I forgot." I mumbled. Robin chuckled and backed me up under the water, pressing me hard against the sleek shower wall.

"Well that's okay. I'll just use my hands." He whispered reaching to take my arms and placing them to my side. With one hand he forced my chin up placing a wet sloppy kiss to my lips. I went with him, feeling his other hand come to thumb and roughly massage one of my breast. He moaned appreciatively. As he took my hand, about to place it on his length, the alarm sprang to life.

"Shit!" he cursed rushing to get out of the shower. He roughly grabbed my forearm, directly over the cuts, and he demanded. "Dry me!" I shook and did as he commanded, drying his hair and body free of water. Once he was dry he ran out pulling on his costume and trying to fix his hair. Once he was out, I slid down the wall clutching my knees to my chest trying to catch my breath. Soon, however, I too dried myself before pulling on a fresh leotard with cape. I teleported myself into the common's room just as the rest of the team arrived. Beast Boy was dragging after only an hour or so of sleep. Starfire looked concerned at Robin as he typed furiously on the computer. Forcing my guilt away, I looked to see Cyborg fresh and wide awake. He smiled at me and walked to ruffle my hair affectionately.

"How did my little sister sleep?" He asked throwing his big arm around my shoulder. I smiled a little up at him and laid head back on his arm.

"I slept well," I whispered and he smiled back squeezing his arm around my neck in a half hug. I suddenly remembered the hickie there and frowned wondering how Robin hadn't notice. Then I sighed in relief at my amazing luck.

"So who is it Robin," Cy questioned walking closer to him. Robin's brow furrowed.

"Red X?" I heard the question in his voice. I felt my heart speed up as we took off towards the direction Robin was leading us. Our finally destination happened to be on the docks outside of town. There was a single light swaying ominously above the shadowed figure. Red X stood silently, his arms crossed across his broad chest. The wind picked up then, sending his tattered cape flowing out behind him. Somehow under the mask I knew his eyes were on me. He had, of course, stalled Robin and me on purpose…. _He is protecting you… _At that thought a long lost feeling spread through my body. The feeling of hope…

"Red X!" X turned his face to Robin and his stance hardened.

"That's my name, Chuckles, don't wear it out." I pulled my cloak tighter around my body, trying to keep myself from shivering. Robin pulled his metal pole out, extending it to its full size before lowering into a fighting stance.

"What do you want? There is nothing out here you could steal!" I too was curious of that myself as I turned to hear Red's question. He shuffled his feet closer moving just two steps closer. Once he stepped closer, he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. My eyebrows furrowed under the hood in concern.

"I'm not here to steal, Robin. I have, unfortunately, come into some bad luck as of late. Bad luck that I believe your little dark mistress here," he said nodding his head to me, "could help with." I heard the double meaning behind my title and turned my head away ashamed. I heard Beast Boy burst out laughing as he doubled over.

"WOOH! Man that was great! YOU want Raven's help? Hahahahaha," he continued laughing until I took him and flung him in the nearest tree. Cyborg stepped forward then giving X a calculating look.

"Robin I can sense no lying on his part. His heart beat is eerily still." Robin glanced at me and commanded me to read him. When Robin says 'read' he wants me to delve into their soul. Search for the answers he can't read on the surface. I nodded to him and lowered my hood fixing Red X with a gaze. I was confused at our situation but I knew that Robin would believe anything I told him. I dug through Red X then, feeling his sincerity but there was something more. There was anger, hatred and a touch of desperation. I pulled out, my heart drumming loud in my ears.

"He is telling the truth." I whispered and tilted my head to Robin playing the innocent part. "He is a vampire." I whispered letting my face show the confusion and concern I know he needed to see. He went slack jawed nearly dropping the weapon. Beast Boy, who had returned to the group, openly stared at me as if I had grown a second head. Starfire was currently confused but understood once Cyborg gave her the translation. She looked to Red X in fear, as did the rest of the team, as they took a step back. I sighed and turned to face Red again stepping closer to him. "Perhaps we could all return to the Tower to discuss this? It is about to rain and there I can explain to everyone about vampires and we could hear your story." I looked to Robin and he clenched his jaws.

"How are we sure this is not a trap?! What if he just wants to steal? What if he is tricking you!" he demanded grabbing my arm again. I hissed my eyes flashing red at him. He backed up a bit and I smirked inwardly.

"Robin… he can't change his soul. I sensed something wrong earlier in our fight but he knocked me out before I could figure it out. I know this sounds ridiculous Robin. But I trust him… he is in pain… agonizing pain. I want to help him." I stated crossing my arms hoping to Azar Rob will listen to me. He looked to the others whose curiosity had gotten the best of them and he sighed.

"Fine. We get an explanation then we decide. But starting right now, Raven, YOU are in charge of X." I bit my lip and walked towards him but Robin cut me short. "Take his belt." Red X started to say something before biting his tongue knowing this was the only way.

"Alright Chuckles. Jewel why don't you come take it off for me." He said and I could hear his teasing tone. I bit my lip as I reached undoing his belt with both hands, my hands brushing against his hard abs. I threw the belt to Robin before picking Red up in both hands heading towards the tower with the others following. I flew slowly prolonging this as much as I could. I knew Robin was going to blow but I also knew that he wouldn't let a villain turned vampire loose on the town. As we neared the tower, I slowly phased through the glass wall into the common's room. Once there, I took a seat on the couch floating kettle in the kitchen preparing my tea. Red watched me silently, his jaw ticking as we waited.

"Did I make it in time," he whispered his fist clenched. I nodded lightly.

"I had just entered the shower," I whispered and watched as he relaxed visibly sitting beside me throwing his arm around the couch as if he owned the place. Soon after the rest of the team entered tense and they sat across from us. Robin eyed the lack of distance between Red and I and I scooted away obediently.

"So Raven. What is he," Robin asked laying his hands on his knees leaning closer. I took a deep breath before starting.

"Okay Red X has been made into a vampire. It is proven by the signature left in his soul by his maker. I will have to search my books for the signature because it does look familiar. Basically there are few Vampires in this dimension. I've ran into only a handful since my coming to Earth. None were dangerous. They didn't kill or murder. One I met even used blood bags. Vampires do have heart beats, they do walk in sunshine and no Starfire they do not sparkle," I mumbled thinking of her obsession with the Twilight series. "Vampires came to be thousands of years ago. The history is something I haven't studied since I was a young girl but I do know they left this world once they discovered a different blood source. Of course there are bad vampires, evil ones but many are living happily in their own world." I looked up to see understanding on everyone's faces and smiled lightly. "The bad thing is… Red X is different. He is stronger. Everything about him is stronger. Even now I can feel him in my head." I cast him a glare and he shrugged hiding his shock as I hid mine.

"So why is he different?" Beast Boy asked leaning closer. I shook my head lightly.

"I won't know until I discover who made him." He nodded sitting back and tilted his head.

"He doesn't seem like he's about to attack us for blood or anything."

"I found blood bags," Red interjected. He leaned back crossing his arms across his chest. "I had been on a job in South America to steal diamonds." Robin scoffed and I shot him a look. "While tracking my target through the rainforest I stumbled upon a carcass of a woman… she was lifeless drained of every drop of blood. I took off running before realizing too late that it was playing with me. I was hit from behind and I woke up three days later in a large hanker somewhere underground. For months I was held and beat. They tested a lot of shit on me… The people didn't speak English at all. To be honest I had no idea what the hell they spoke. After 3 months… the leader entered. He was a tall, dark man. He had tribal tattoos covering his body, his face too. He looked at me with admiration before forcing his arm to my mouth. I watched as he slit hit wrist before he forced me to drink. After I drunk enough for him he twisted my neck…" He reached then as if recalling the break. "I woke a week later on the ground of the forest with my back pack and suit intact. I came back here knowing that something was wrong. I didn't know who to turn to and then it hit me." He turned to face me then his eyes burning me through his mask. "I remember the little purple headed witchling that would hit me with cars and the occasional building… you were my only hope Raven. You are the reason I didn't end myself to escape the monster they made me." I felt my gaze softened as I leaned and rested my hand on his arm for once compassion filling me completely. I heard Robin clear his throat and he looked to Red with a curios look.

"Why didn't you tell us this morning?"

"I attempted to tell Raven only at first but she wouldn't listen." I felt my cheeks redden and I looked down before back up to my team. Beast Boy was in a state of amazement, Starfire was nervous, Cyborg was nodding in understanding waking up as something different and Robin looked at me.

"Do you trust him?" I looked back at X and bit my lip.

"Yes." I stated one word looking back at Robin. Robin nodded before standing up, returning to his leader mode.

"Okay X. While you are hear you will be treated as a guest. You can keep the mask on but the belt will stay with me. As I said earlier, Raven will be in charge of you. She seems to know more about this then I would. I also know she could easily kick your ass." At that Red smirked at me. I ignored him and stared at Robin. "You will be staying in the room between Raven and I where I can keep a watch on you. One wrong move and I won't hesitate to turn you in. I refuse to let a villain turned vampire run loose on my city. Any questions?" He asked turning to everyone. I cautiously stood.

"Robin, perhaps you could loan him some close to sleep in?" I heard Cyborg stifle his laugh as Robin's jaw ticked.

"Everyone to bed. You two will follow me," he commanded to Red and me as we walked towards the elevator. _This is certainly interesting…_ I thought to myself as we road it up to our floor. Robin exited first and I followed behind him. At his room his grabbed a few clothes before opening the door between our rooms. It was the same size as the rest of the rooms but unfortunately I shared a bathroom with the room. We had all skipped rooms as to have our own bathroom. I couldn't help but hope that would stop Robin from trying to seduce me.

"Red X here are a few clothes. You will ask Raven for any of you…eating needs. She will assist you." I nodded obediently and crossed my arms. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow you will begin training as part of this team since I have no idea how long you will be here." Robin walked out obviously unease. He cast a look at me before closing the door. For a few seconds we stood there in an awkward silence before I broke it.

"You and I will share a restroom. While you are in it just lock the door to my room… um if you need anything you know where to find me." I turned to leave but X grabbed my arms in his, trapping me to his body.

"Raven I know you are wondering why I showed up… I will not let Robin continue to break you down. I will not let him get away with what he is doing! Damn it Raven you deserve better… why are you letting him hurt you!" He tightened his hold on me nuzzling my neck. The rush from this morning returned and I bit back the small sound of pleasure that was sure to rise. I wanted to trust him with the whole story. I wanted to tell him everything but I knew it would only cause more stress, more pain.

"I love him," I whispered wishing that would just make it all okay but knowing it never would. He laughed lightly and turned me to face him.

"Well starting today… you have a body guard. Not just a body guard but I will try my hardest to guard that precious broken heart." He whispered. "And as a sign of how serious I am to help you as you help me…" He began raising his mask and in the blink of an eye I was staring into the stormiest bluest eyes I had ever seen. Falling over his eyes was dark chocolate, black hair. It was long, brushing his collarbone at the ends. He was rugged… he was handsome…_he is a man…_ I felt the heat stir again as he grinned, his fangs flashing. _Want… _I felt my stomach flip flop at the pure sexuality this man seemed to give off. It did damage on my 19 year old body. I saw him sniff lightly and suddenly his eyes flooded black and he growled low in his chest.

"You're aroused…" he whispered stepping closer to me. I let him engulf my body with his. He hands gripping the swell of my hips. "You want a man to please you… not some stupid selfish boy that only thinks of himself?" I whimpered as he kissed along my neck before groaning. He brushed his fangs against my neck and I couldn't stop the groan of frustration. I pressed closer wanting him to bite me. _Please… _he flicked his tongue against my skin before stepping back fighting for control. I looked down shaking as the lust rattled my body and I whispered a sorry before running to my room locking the door behind me. I was relieved when he didn't follow and I fell on my bed my heart racing from everything that happened that day. Not only did I have a vampire to solve, but I was filled with thoughts of screwing him. Of letting him devour every last inch of my body with his wicked mouth. Groaning, I stripped my leotard off falling into my bed in my panties and bra too tired to care.

I tossed and turned for a while, trying not to think before the thoughts became too much. Knowing I wouldn't sleep any other way, I lowered my hands over my body, to give myself the release I so desperately wanted Red X to give me. Moaning I dipped my middle finger into my wet folds imagining not Robin… but X's hot mouth. Within seconds I had brought myself to the edge and when I reached the peak I heard Red's answering groan as he too took release. I barely heard him whisper my name as I panted and within seconds he was in my room. He was wearing only boxers, his muscled and chiseled chest glowing with sweat. He said nothing as he sat beside my bed, grabbing my hand and sucked my finger into his mouth. Once he cleaned my hand he growled and crawled in to bed, but instead of trying anything he simply tucked me into his chest. I curled up for once not questioning my instincts and fell asleep… in the arms of the sexy vampire who was trying to save my heart from the hero who was breaking it.


End file.
